En otra vida, más allá de las murallas
by AnubisEvadne
Summary: Universo Alterno. Libre de Spoilers. '¿Lo que sea que hubieran vivido en sus vidas pasadas, había valido la pena' Erwin x Levi


**Shingeki no Kyojin**

_Erwin x Levi  
_

_¿Lo que sea que hubieran vivido en sus vidas pasadas, había valido la pena?_

_Sí. Si todo derivaba en este momento, había valido la pena cada sacrificio._

_._

_**[ NOTAS ] **_Universo Alterno porque necesito algo de amor insufrible para estos dos :c

Libre de spoilers

.

¡Gracias por leer y sus comentarios!

_Los amo~_

_._

* * *

**En otra vida, más allá de las murallas  
**

**.**

No era la primera vez que estaban a solas, ni la primera vez que tomaban juntos. Tenían varios meses teniendo salidas ocasionales a bares o restaurantes. Después del trabajo iban a cenar y la mayoría de esas veces terminaban desvelándose platicando de cualquier cosa; a Erwin, especialmente, le gustaba compartir sus sueños y metas. Sentía que por más tonto e infantil que pudiera sonar, Levi le escuchaba con genuino interés.

Y la verdad era que a Levi le encantaba escucharlo. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero le fascinaba saber todo por lo que Erwin luchaba y ser testigo de cómo poco a poco lo conseguía.

Pero esta ocasión era distinta. Tras acudir a una fiesta organizada por la Asociación al a que ambos ayudaban (cada quien por parte de la respectiva empresa en la que trabajaban) y ser de los pocos aún lúcidos para el final de ella, Levi había invitado a Erwin a su casa.

Sí, era distinto. Distinto porque en el balcón del salón de eventos, Erwin le había compartido de su copa de vino y él había aceptado, porque no paraban de mirarse a los ojos aún platicando, porque con cada nota de música que escuchaban dentro, se acercaban un poco más... Discretamente, pero con unas ganas de sujetar al otro y girar bailando.

Era distinto porque aunque llevaran ya tres años de conocerse, hoy habían ido a su casa con alguna otra intención. Seguían bebiendo del licor fino que Levi tenía. Y seguían platicando de todo. Pero también estaba un raro pero agradable vacío en el estómago, las manos temblaban discretamente y las miradas furtivas veían los labios ajenos.

La pregunta era... ¿quién daría el primer paso? ¿Quién besaría a quién? Levi estaba muy nervioso de posiblemente poder estar malinterpretando la situación y Erwin parecía tener el mismo pensamiento.

Sentados en el sillón, permanecieron en silecio un buen momento, perdidos en un limbo entre los ojos del otro y los propios pensamientos. Erwin fue el primero en salir del trance. Con un bostezo, se acurrucó boca arriba en el mueble y apoyó su cabeza en el muslo de Levi.

Latidos muy fuertes comenzaron a retumbar en el pecho de ambos.

-¿No sería curioso saber qué hay después de la muerte?

Levi colocó su mano sobre su pecho. Erwin la sujetó casi enseguida.

-¿Crees que exista la reencarnación?

-¿Hmm?... Quien sabe - sintió cómo la alzaba y la llevaba a sus labios, besándola suavemente. Un pensamiento en voz alta se cruzó- ... Pero si existiera, algo muy malo debió habernos sucedido para poder tener la oportunidad de vivir este momento...

-Tienes razón... - suspiró más de confort que otra cosa y cerró los ojos. Podría quedarse dormido en aquel agradable lugar sin sentirse ajeno. Sintió de repente mechones de cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la cara y una respiración que se mezclaba con la suya. Una sensación de calidez cerca de sus labios pero nunca sobre ellos.

Levi estaba cerca, muy cerca. Y aún cuando la situación era tan obvia, temían por estar malinterpretando las cosas. Erwin tragó fuerte y alzo un poco su cabeza, tocando al fin sus labios y comenzando a dar un beso lento, suave... Enseguida se sintió correspondido.

No tardó mucho para que se decidiera por sujetar su nuca y profundizar el contacto. Levi por su parte, masajeaba su pecho.

La mezcla de emociones y pensamientos derivó en una sola pregunta que cuestionaba el amor que desbordaban en ese momento:

_¿Lo que sea que hubieran vivido en sus vidas pasadas, había valido la pena?_

_Sí. Si todo derivaba en este momento, había valido la pena cada sacrificio._


End file.
